tttefandomcom-20200213-history
No Snow for Thomas
No Snow for Thomas is the seventeenth episode of the seventeenth season. Plot It is a snowy day, but Thomas does not want to wear his snowplough. So he tricks his driver into saying his snowplough does not fit and has to be removed. He leaves it on a siding and pretends he does not know where it is. The Fat Controller has no choice but to leave Thomas in his shed and send Emily out to clear the tracks instead. At first, Emily is angry to have to clear the snow, but after seeing children playing, she changes her mind. She clears the tracks in no time and the Fat Controller lets her take Annie and Clarabel along the branch line. But when Thomas sees Emily having fun in the snow and taking Annie and Clarabel out, he feels like he is missing out. Thomas decides to try and find his snowplough so he can join in with the fun, but as he steams along the snowy rails, he discovers the sidings had not been cleared yet. He cannot find his plough so he decides to try and find Emily instead. But it begins to snow and very soon, he becomes stuck. Emily, however, uncovers his plough and soon finds Thomas in the drift. She rescues him and gives him his snowplough. The Fat Controller is cross that Thomas hid his plough and makes Thomas clear the snow for Emily the next day! But Thomas learns his lesson and promises he will always wear his plough! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Percy * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) Some children also speak. Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Dryaw Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-third episode of the seventeenth season. * This episode marks the return of Dryaw in CGI. * This episode is similar to Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough and Thomas, Terence and the Snow. * In Norway, this episode is called "No Snow to Thomas". Goofs * Snow can be seen inside Tidmouth Sheds. * Thomas' driver should have known not to leave a snowplough in a siding and let Thomas go out without one. * Emily turns round between arriving at Tidmouth Sheds and leaving with Annie and Clarabel. * Before it snows at Tidmouth Sheds, James is to the far left of the sheds while Gordon is next Percy with Henry in the middle. But after it snows, Gordon and Henry move over one spot and James takes Gordon's spot. * Emily has her own coaches, so why does she need to take Annie and Clarabel? * Thomas should have learned from his previous experiences about neglecting to wear a snowplough. Gallery File:NoSnowforThomastitlecard.png|Title card File:NoSnowforThomasNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:NoSnowforThomas1.png File:NoSnowforThomas2.png File:NoSnowforThomas3.png File:NoSnowforThomas4.png File:NoSnowforThomas5.png File:NoSnowforThomas6.png File:NoSnowforThomas7.png File:NoSnowforThomas8.png File:NoSnowforThomas9.png File:NoSnowforThomas10.png File:NoSnowforThomas11.png File:NoSnowforThomas12.png File:NoSnowforThomas13.png File:NoSnowforThomas14.png File:NoSnowforThomas15.png File:NoSnowforThomas16.png File:NoSnowforThomas17.png File:NoSnowforThomas18.png File:NoSnowforThomas19.png File:NoSnowforThomas20.png File:NoSnowforThomas21.png File:NoSnowforThomas22.png File:NoSnowforThomas23.png File:NoSnowforThomas24.png File:NoSnowforThomas25.png File:NoSnowforThomas26.png File:NoSnowforThomas27.png File:NoSnowforThomas28.png File:NoSnowforThomas29.png File:NoSnowforThomas30.png File:NoSnowforThomas31.png File:NoSnowforThomas32.png File:NoSnowforThomas33.png File:NoSnowforThomas34.png File:NoSnowforThomas35.png File:NoSnowforThomas36.png File:NoSnowforThomas37.png File:NoSnowforThomas38.png File:NoSnowforThomas39.png File:NoSnowforThomas40.png File:NoSnowforThomas41.png File:NoSnowforThomas42.png File:NoSnowforThomas43.png File:NoSnowforThomas44.png File:NoSnowforThomas45.png File:NoSnowforThomas46.png File:NoSnowforThomas47.png File:NoSnowforThomas48.png File:NoSnowforThomas49.png File:NoSnowforThomas50.png File:NoSnowforThomas51.png File:NoSnowforThomas52.png File:NoSnowforThomas53.png File:NoSnowforThomas54.png File:NoSnowforThomas55.png File:NoSnowforThomas56.png File:NoSnowforThomas57.png File:NoSnowforThomas59.png File:NoSnowforThomas60.png File:NoSnowforThomas61.png File:NoSnowforThomas62.png File:NoSnowforThomas63.png File:NoSnowforThomas64.png File:NoSnowforThomas65.png File:NoSnowforThomas66.png File:NoSnowforThomas67.png File:NoSnowforThomas68.png File:NoSnowforThomas69.png File:NoSnowforThomas70.png File:NoSnowforThomas71.png File:NoSnowforThomas72.png File:NoSnowforThomas73.png File:NoSnowforThomas74.png File:NoSnowforThomas75.png File:NoSnowforThomas76.png File:NoSnowforThomas77.png File:NoSnowforThomas78.png File:NoSnowforThomas79.png Episode File:No Snow for Thomas - British Narration|British narration File:No Snow for Thomas - American Narration|American narration Category:Season 17 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-DVD episodes